Outbreak Within
by Trinara
Summary: Relena has made a peaceful world for 4 years but, now a sinister group of unknown people have found their way into the her house and are constantly watching her and the battle for peace will begin once again. Please Read and Review. Ch 5 updated
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Gundam Wing!

**Takes Place 4 Years After _Endless Waltz_**

_**Outbreak**_

_**Ch.1**_

Everyone had left. Ever since the war ended, it seemed like everyone was far away. Sure she made friends but, she wasn't ever going to get to hold the one thing that she held dear, so precious to her. The perfect soldier was gone. He left without words, notes were never his thing really, and he didn't call anyone to say he going. He just was gone.

Relena, now ruler of the ESUN( Earth Sphere Unified Nations ) she faces everything alone, well atleast she thinks so. Miliardo was there, as was Noin, they had become friends. She just never did share her problems with them. The gundam pilots didn't bother to hang much around her, not that they didn't want to or even did but, they had lives of their own.

Trowa had gone back to Catherine and the Circus life, telling a couple people he was leaving to the colonies. (I don't actually know what colony Catherine was on, or even if she was on one, but she is in this story. Sorry, if I don't have it right.) Wufei was a preventor with Sally, but often away dealing with preventor missions. Quatra was back in the desserts, though he did sometimes call up Relena, Noin, Milliardo, Trowa, Wufei, Duo, and a lot of other people that he knew from the war to come to visit them a couple times a year. Duo, had gone to America with Hilde, and has been living with her there for 2 years, he calls the others some to, but doesn't really come to visit. No one knows really about Heero or where he went and no one ever recieves any calls from him.

Milliardo and Noin are having a very strong _thing _going on and were currently away in space.

The only person who had actually who had been with her a lot through out the war was Pagan.

He was a veryold, wise , understanding, and kind person. But, Relena could never tell Pagan her problems either. Not on such an old man, who had been ever so kind to her and so understanding since day one. She couldn't burden her old friend like that.

Her security loosened a lot from the security in the war. Her new head of security was Captain Thomas Pelper, he kept a tight watch over Relena all the time not wanting to lose his job and also caring for his mission objective as Head of Security. She was relieved yet sad that the security had loosened. That meant that people wouldn't be trying to kill her as much which is the positive thing, but that also meant there would be no more saving of her life by Heero. Deep inside Relena's heart, there was war that was still going on. It was a war that had already passed but, deep inside her, it replayed itself. Her being kidnapped or something, and the Perfect Soldier would come in and save her life, putting his own in danger. But these were now only a fantasy. She had managed to push all the memories behind her. Only some brief moments with Heero remained in her heart, but she was determined to not let the past get in the way of her life now. She's come to far.

"Miss Relena, the Senators from the Colonies are here. They are in the Conference Room."

"Thankyou, I'll be there in one minute." Relena was at her desk filing papers. She laid them down got up pushed in her chair. Looked in a mirror and checked her self. Then, _all by herself_ walked towards the Conference Room, without the guards in the hallway or bodyguards with her all the time, even though the Conference Room wasn't that far away from her office.

She walked in and shut the doors behind her. She took her seat at the head of the table and began the meeting.


	2. Senator Nurav and a phone call

_**Ch.2**_

The conference ended. Relened sighed and was relieved that it was over and that the meeting had gone well, sort of. Thesenators were reluctant on trusting Relena with peace.Relena began to walk down the hall to the stairs as the Senators exited the hall to stay at their rooms for the night then go back to where ever they came from.

"Lady Relena?" Relena stopped in her steps, shocked to be called this but, turned her head in response.

"Yes?" she said.

"Do forgive me for not properly introducing myself before the Conference Adjournment."said the man.

This man was young and was about 25, about 5'12 with light brown eyes, and black hair and was tanned quiet a bit from what she could tell by hisdemeanorthat he has just entered his buisness as a senator. She had never seen him before.

"I am Lee Nurav, Senator Nurav to the public." said Nurav with a hint of pride.

"It's nice to meet you." Relena curtsied slightly.

"I heard that you were--" Nurav was suddenly cut off.

"Miss Relena, there is someone here to see you." said Sean Viniks. Her guard that was in the mansion on the same level as her most of the time. He was new, and mostly runned errands for her. But, whenever she was out in public he stayed a medium distance from her. It was basically to tend to Princess Relena 24/7.

"Do excuse me Senator Nurav. It was pleasant talking with you." Relena said.

"Likewise, I'm sure." Nurav said, slightly annoyed at the sudden interuption.

Relena went to Sean. "Who is it?" "Milliardo and Noin. They've important news to tell you."

"Oh. Thank You." Eeek! What in the world?

"Ugh! How did the press get in here and what for!" said the rather surprised Sean.

Relena did not feel like being tormented by the press with a thousand questions right now.

"Sean, Could you find out what in the world they are in here for and how they got in and if they want to talk to me to schedule an appointment?" Relena said annoyed.

"Of course, Miss Relena." Sean said with a smile. There was something about Sean that Relena didn't quite understand, his demeanor was not as welcoming as others. He quickly made his way to the press who had already swarmed around the sentators.

Relena quickly went upstairs to heroffice and took the call that she for some reason wanted to take in private.

"Hello?" Relena asked into the phone on her end table beside a chair in her office.

"Hi, Relena!"replied Lucreztia.

"Hey!"Relena said plopping down on the chair.

"Zechs, err, Milliardo and I still have some forgotten and unfinished buisness to take care of but, we will be back with in 2 weeks."

"Oh, ok."

"Sorry! I knew that we were supposed to come back tomorrow but.."

"Don't worry about it, I think I'll survive." Relena joked.

"Hehe, well if you _think _you can..."

"I'm pretty sure I _know _I can."

Noin laughed a little, as did Relena.

"Okay, I must finish filing my papers for the day."

"I'll leave you to your _fun_ activity then."

"Oh! Yes! It is _sooo _much fun! You should try it some time." Relena said sarcasticly.

"Haha, no that's okay. I'll live with out trying to file papers."

"Hehe, well then I'll see you guys later."

"Alright. Goodbye."

"Goodbye." Relena hung up the phone and sighed.

"Space... I haven't been up their since...3 months ago."

She got up and went to her desk and began to file papers.

Not but three seconds after she finished her cell phone rang.

She walked over to her purse and pulled out her cell phone. She missed the call.

The caller was N/A 'that's odd.' Relena thought to herself.

Then she heard a knock at the door.

"Miss Relena, your dinner is ready."

"Oh, thank you Pagan."

"My pleasure."

She listen to the old man footsteps.

They were old footsteps as was the body who was connected with them. Old and fading.

She put her cell phone away and locked her office and then she went down to dinner.


	3. Scanner

Ch.3 The Test

"...Hey, did you finish that lady's car yet?" asked an overweight man about the age of 42.Chad Rodds was his name. Chad had a hat on his head and dirty jeans and a t-shirt. He stood against the wall with the air in his face and a greasy rag in his back pocket.

"Yep, almost." grunted the god of death, Duo Maxwell otherwise known as,Daniel Simmons. "Just... Gotta..."Daniel grunted between breaths. "Finish... Putting on this... part... Ugh, finally!"

Daniel put up his toolbox and began to wash his hands from the grease of the car and the tools. _Jay Automotive_ was where Duo worked as Daniel Simmons, Master Mechanic. He manuevered around the back of the shop from his work station to the coke machine and kicked it on the side. A coca-cola came out.

"Chad, want one?

"I'm good. Well, I'm gonna head on out home." Chad grabbed his coat and began to head out the exit. "Hey, you still need a ride home?"

"No thanks, man.A friend of mine is picking me up tonight."

"Oh. okay."

"Yeah..."

"Hehe. Take care Daniel."

"See yah."

Chad walked out and and shut the door.

Duo locked all the doors and turned off all the lights."Where is Trowa?"

Not but 3 seconds later, a car pulls up.

"Hey Trowa! Old buddy, ol'pal. How ya' been? How's Catherine?

"She's fine. I'm fine. Get in the car. We don't have time to waste."

Duo walked over to the passenger side of the Honda Accord and opened the passenger door.

"So, where are we meeting the others and Dr. Sid?" Duo asked shutting the door.

Trowa then started the car and sped off onto the main road."Wufeiismeeting us at theold basewith Dr. Sid.

"What about-"

"Quatra isplanning to do something with Relena."

"Like what?"

"Dunno. But, after meeting with Dr. Sid, you have to head back to America. Quatra is going to show Relena the thing your working on, you have to be there."

"Hmm... okay. What about Heero?"

"Take a wild guess."

"Not coming?"

"Nope. Guess again."

"He's coming?"

"Good Guess." said a deep voice from the backseat.

"Heero!" asked an astonished Duo. "What made you decide to come down to meet Dr. Sid?"

"I don't know."

"We're here." Trowa said parking the car.

Heero, Duo and Trowa got out of the car and walked over to the entrance.

"The scanner reads only one person at a time only allowing one to enter." Trowa said as he walked over to the hand print scanner on the side of the metal building. "I'll go first."

Trowa put his hand on the scanner and it allowed him to walk into the door.

The door slammed shut.

Duo then walked up and went in after scanning as did Heero.

After they were all in, they stepped on an elevator and pushed the down button.

"What took you so long?" said Dr. Sid as they stepped out of the elevator.

"I had trouble getting the car." said Trowa as he made his way closer to Dr. Sid.

"I see. Quatra come on out of the scanner room."

"Quatra...?" Duo said as Quatra emerged from the scanner room with nothing but a pants on.

"I thought you weren't coming?" asked Trowa.

"I had to make a pit stop here before heading over to Relena's."

"Your shirt is on the chair." said Dr. Sid. "Your Jacket is on the coat hanger with your hat.

"Thanks." replied Quatra, who surprisingly was a whole lot more muscular than everyone thought.

"Now, for you late arrivals, I'll explain once again why your hear and what you are going to be doing."

In short, Dr. Sid said that He was performing a last test for a Mobile Suit that he had kept hidden. It was called the _Outlaw Prime._ This experimentation project was meddled with to find a use of actually being able to use the minds of pilots as the Main Computer or Brain for the Mobile suits so that wars could be fought by robots and not machines.

"You all are the best pilots known to the project." Dr. Sid said hoping they all would agree to be scanned.

"Why do we have to take our shirts off?" asked Duo.

"When you fight every muschle from your waist up is used in combat. That's also how I want the mobile suit to be controlled. Scanning your whole body would be a waste, unless we had dolls where they were controlled by your whole body. Besides, your shirts make it harder for me to focus on the inner parts of your bodyI must focus on."

"Huh. Is that so..." said Duo to himself.

"Who would like to go?" asked Dr. Sid to the 4 standing before him.

" I will." said Wufei.

"Doc., can I see the results from the last scan?" asked Heero.

"Sure, go through that door. Quatra should be in there."

"This is strange..." Quatra mumbled to himself as music played in the background

"What is?" asked Heero who had now shut the door, noticing Quatra was fully dressed with his black shirt. Cobalt coat with a black beanie for his hat with a single horizantal line circling the hat. Heero was wearing jeans witha navy blue shirt with a thin black jacket under his jean jacket with the black hood hanging over the collar.

"Nothing. So what have you been doing the last 4 years?"

"Nothing, but be inconspicuous."

"And?"

"That's all."

"Did you buy a cabin?"

"What?"

"You seem like the guy who would want a cabin..."

"Hn."

"So did you?"

"Yeah. What was the scanning process like?"

"It was okay. You go into a dark room and your supposed to stand in the middle. Then laser will measure how tall you areand how far your waste line is. Then, a wave hits you from all sides from your waste up. What's weird is that you'll see illusions."

"Illusions of what?"

"Whatever you've recently been thinking about or just your memories."

"Hn."

"Relena is going to have to be scanned to. So will Milliardo, Noin,... Everyone who has had an encounter with the Gundams or any mobile dolls that Dr. Sid. has had contact with. It's easier for him than taking in random people."

"What does he need people who have never controlled a Gundam for?"

"Test subjects to see what the reaction of people encountering our minds in the Gundams will be. That's actually part of the plan for Relena."

"What plan?"

"I'm taking Relena to a couple of places. First to America, then at this base then, my house."

"You guys got a thing goin' on?" asked one of Dr. Sid's helpers. Her name was TinaHolms who knew Quatra.

"Hehe, well I--"

The door suddenly opened and in popped Duo. "Heero, it's your turn. Wufei, Trowa and I will wait for you in the car." Then Duo shut the door.

Heero, then walked over to the room and took off his two jackets and his shirt.

" Go on ahead, Heero. Remember that you will see illusions that may or may not have happened." Dr. Sid said as Heero walked into the room.

"Ready." said Heero in his monotone voice.

Suddenly he felt a Laser measure him from the side. "Height: 5'11 Laser Wave Process Initiated." a computer voice said from a speaker.

Suddenly Heero felt pain from every side in his body and tried with every once of strenght in body to not move. Illusions began to play from his mind, it was so strange.

"Heero!" a voice yelled.

It was Relena. She was walking towards him. Their stomachs were only few inches apart. Then, he saw a man with bleachy blonde hair behind her. He saw this man on T.V. who was known as Senator Nurav. "Mine." The senator yelled. Then reached for Relena who retreated to Nurav's side. Nurav was holding a knife in his hand. Then, it went over to just flower laying on the ground, red roses.Then over to the little girl with the dog.

Then it went back to Libra. Relena and Heero were physically so close. Then it went to the extreme battles where Heero was busting his butt. The battlefield was displayed. Then in his Gundam's hands was Relena's body limp and in a space suit. her helmet cracked. Then it went back to his enviroment to where he lived. He saw Quatra and all the other Gundam Pilots. Then he remembered learning all that he knew. A variation of combat skills from all roots of any kind of combat in the world, being insulted and called names, being pushed harder and harder every day in his training from when he was younger. "...Live life by your emotions..." rang in his head then the scanning was over.

"Okay you can come out now."

Heero stepped out of the room a little hazed. Relena seemed so real and at the sight of her in his personal space did something to his well being.

He stepped out and put on his shirt over his extremely muscular figurie and then put on his jackets.

"Where is Quatra?" asked Heero to the people in the car.

"He went over to Relena's." Trowa anwsered. "Where do I need to drop you off, Heero?"

"I don't really have any place."

"Well, Heero ol' buddy, you can have the honor of staying with me." said Duo.

"Thanks."

"So, I'll drop you two off at Duo's then I'll take Wufei to the airport."

Heero, instantly began to sleep. Wufei tried to do the same. Duo kept talking to Trowa giving him the directions. The the rest of the ride was silent.


	4. The Call

Ch.3

_**Too Close**_

"Quatra?" Relena asked surprised that he called. She jumped onto her bed.

"Yes, it's me." Quatra said in his happy voice. "What have you been up to lately?" Quatra was in his Whirl Poolchilling out.

"Nothing out of the ordinary." Relena then started to get out of bed and pick out a pair of shoes for tomorrow.

"Bored?"Quatra was now getting out of the whirl pool and stepping out into the warm sun to let it dry him.

"Haha! Me? Bored? When there is _so many_ fun things to do!"

"Hehehe. Well, I wouldn't want to crash your fun by bothering you anymore, so I won't ask if I can come over."

"What? Really?"

"Yeah. It's been so long since I last visited. I feel bad a little, for not calling sooner."

"Don't feel bad. It's not like I couldn't have called you."

"Hehe. That is true."

"Well, then. Why don't I go over to your place."

"That's not a bad idea. Saves me my own fuel and money..."

"Yeah well..." Relena couldn't think of anything to say back.

Quatra laughed " Well, I thought it was funny."

"Hehe."

"So what time are you coming over?"

"Um, well. I don't want to be an inconvience to you and yours..."

"Huh? Oh, you mean Dorothy... Hehe. Well, it isn't anything like that. We're just friends."

"Oh."

"Yes, so don't worry."Quatra said reassuringly.

"I actually have a meeting in two days that I can't miss. I also have another meeting two days after that then."

"Hmm. Well, you could just come over in a week."

"I could." Relena said walking over to her balcony and stepping outside into the nice cool air and surveying the scenery.

"Actually, I want to show you something of Duo's in America." Duo said going inside to change.

"... What?"

"I can't tell you what it is. He is really proud of it and I bet it would make him happy if you came to see it."

"I don't see why not."

"Before, we leave Europe though, we can go out to eat at your favorite place."

"Then, we leave for America for... how long?"

" A day or so."

"Okay, so the maximum is two days in America."

"Yes, and then we'll head to my place."

"Okay. Good plan."

"Your not going to miss out on your fun though at work now... are you?"

"No, I'll only die of boredom."

"Hehe. Well, then I guess I'll see you on May 7th."

"Okay, then."

"Catch ya later."

"Bye."

Relena sighed as she hung the phone up. She went to her bathroom mirror and looked at herself.

"I look so exhausted."

She bathed and then went to bed.

She was _so_ looking foreward to the upcoming meetings.


	5. The plan with Relena

(ps- sorry i didn't tell what they did on the trip. I'm gonna add that later)

"This whole trip has been a blast!" Relena was having so much fun

"Glad you've liked it." replied Quatra.

" What I most though, is the freedom." Relena stared out the window of the car. "I'm free with you, well sort of. I'm free compared to my home at least. No more security guards. Not nearly as much responsibilty."

Quatra just listened silently to Relena. Like her, Quatra also longed, deeply inside, to be free from the political pressures of society.

"Do you like winter?" Relena asked, still staring out the window. (the snow was beginning to fall)

"Like it? Well, it's okay. I'm so used to the hot sun and warm weather. But, it is nice to have a change."

"Wait let's stop here."

"The park?" Quatra asked a little confused as to why she wanted to stop.

"Yes."

"What about the plane it leaves in like an hour and we've got like 1:30 minutes to drive."

"What time does it leave?"

"It's supposed to leave around 6:00 pm."

"Then don't we have 2 hours?" Relena pointed to the clock.

"The time may be wrong."

"Check your watch."

"It's broken. I hit against a sword and it broke the glass..."

"How did you do that?"

"Um, well I was practicing fighting with a short sword against a fellow swordsman, and somehow I slit my one watch..."

"Don't you have like 10 watches?"

"Well, yes. But, I misplaced them all..."

"What about your cell phone?"

Quatra looked at his cell. "...That's strange... It says its... 4pm..."

"We've got time to spare..." Relena formed a smile.

"O' Alright then."

"Thank You!" Relena said with the biggest smile.

Quatra parked the BMW and got out of the car. Relena shoved her purse under the seat.

Relena and Quatra slowly walked into the park.

"I do love the winter, its so simply clean. If there was anywhere I time in which I could make the world stand in and be free in, it would be in winter and spring, where the days are new like everything on the earth that blossoms out of the winter's chill and remains beautiful in spring."

They walked over the partially covered snow trail and stopped at a wooden bridge.

The sun had fallen close to the edge of the sky. The bare trees had limbs covered in beautiful snow.

Quatra was peering over the bridge, when unexpectedly, a snowball, hit him in the back. "Hey!" He said playfully, he then turned around, and saw that Relena was gone.

Quatra, then looked really hard to find Relena, he then looked down to gather snow, then noticed footprints. '...duh...' he thought to himself.

He made a snowball and cautiously folled the tracks. They had went back the way they come from and he got confused a little bit. Then he noticed footprints leading to the side and off the trail.

He then found Relena's legs. She was sticking her head out the side of a big oak tree, looking for Quatra.

Quatra laughed inside as he thought of a plan. He went to hid behind a snow covered bush and then carefully threw the snowball at Relena.

Quatra then laughed then immediantly stopped or Relena might find him.

"Ah!" Relena spun around as soon as the ball hit her lower back.

She dropped her snowball in the process.

Quatra then creeped up behind her.

"Gotcha!" Quatra said gently and playfully.

Relena giggled.

She noticed how Quatra's eyes were a shade of sky blue and reflected a little light.

"It's been about, 20 minutes."

"We should start heading to the car." Relena said as she inwardly sighed. She had always had fun with Quatra.

Quatra's leather gloved hand slid into her own leather gloved hand.

Relena glanced down and blushed.

"...Relena."

Quatra called her name. Relena paused her walking and stared into the sky blue light reflecting eyes.

Quatra had leaned down close to her. Relena was 5'7 and Quatra was 6'1.

He touched her pale face with red cheecks and nose, which he was sure that he looked like that. He ran his fingers down the side of her face to her turtleneck.

Relena had leaned towards him as Quatra bent down a bit further, their noses touched and both smiled.

Quatra wanted to lean in and kiss her, but felt it was wrong for some reason. A gust of wind came as the sun was still beginning to reach the peeks of the mountains. Quatra's other hand had slid across her waist as he noticed that her dark blue eyes glistened in the setting of the sun. He finally leaned in to kiss her cheek Relena's smile had faded some. She was so happy and free from her political life, why was she unhappy.

She had nothing to be unhappy about, her smile formed again.

MW back at the Relena's mansion.

"Thomas?"

"Yes Sean?"

"I think you should know that we have an intrusion in the basement, apparently the men there had wanedered off. I had to knock them out them myself, but didn't you notice them? Aren't the camera's working?"

"No, the camera's aren't working, only the one in this main office. What about the intruders? They're tied up in a closet."

"Good work, we'll have to report this as soon as possible to Relena."

"Sir, you should also know that Pagan has left the estate for a week also to visit his family and that Noin and Milliardo are coming back tomorrow after noon."

"Hmm..."

"Alright, take me to the 2 men."

mw

"Trowa, are you leaving for the colonies now?" Trowa and Wufei were standing at the Docks near an airport close to the sea. Trowa casually leaned on his car while Wufei leaned against a pole and stared out into the sea.

"Yes, Soon. I'm done here on earth for the most part. What about you Wufei?"

"I have mission on the colonies I have to work on."

"Do you plan to stay for the completion of Dr. Sids experiment?"

"I don't know."

"I'm not sure either, but something tells me I should stay."

"I somewhat feel the same way."

"Hey boys!" it was Sally Po, she was pulling up in a Jeep.

"Hey." Wufei had a hint of happines in his tone

Trowa simply nodded.

"Listen, do you have any time to help Zex and Noin?"

"What's going on?" Wufei asked.

"Zex is coming back with Noin from their outing soon. They have some large cargo and need some help moving it."

"Where are they?"

Sally pointed up. "Space."

"Where are we moving it to?" Trowa asked in a monotone and calm voice.

"Hop in and I'll tell you on the way to the station, if your helping that is." Sally grinned to herself.

"Let's go." Wufei said walking over to the Jeepand getting in the passenger seat while Trowa hopped in the back.

MW

"Heero, whats going on?" Duo noticed that Heero was in Duo's spare room reading data of some kind. "Isn't that the results from the scanning over at Dr. Sids?" Heero ignored him.

"Want some food?" Duo held up the Pizza box.

"Sure." Heero stated in a monotone voice.

"Ya'know Heero," Duo said munching on his food. "It amazes me sometimes how you got mucles and your thin and stuff but it seems you NEVER get out!"

"I work."

"Where?"

"At a machine shop."

"I work at an Automotive Repair shop." Duo said parking his rear in an arm chair.

"I know, I send you the parts you need."

"Ah. Want a slice?"

Duo handed Heero the Pizza who then sat down in a chair beside him.

"Did you see illusions while being scanned?" Heero asked while grabbing the salt and putting it on his pizza.

"Yeah, I saw- Dude! You put salt on your Pizza?"

"Is it a sin?" Heero retorted.

"It comes close!"

"What were your iluusions?" Heero ignored Duo and got directly to the point. He was exact and precise in getting info. for what ever he wanted it for.

"Well, I was fighting, I saw Hilde, you, Wufei, Quatra, Relena, A bright light, a long long metal piece attached to something, food, and Zex.

"Hm."

"Hey, do you got any money?" Duo changed the subject randomly, again.

"What?" Heero was a bit surprised.

"I need some money, you got some extra cash ol' buddy?" Funny how Duo always called Heero a pal or an old buddy or something whenever he something.

"Yeah, why?"

"Can you give me 20?"

"Why?" Heero was getting annoyed

"I need to pay the pizza man..." Duo admitted shamefully.

Heero sighed as he got out his wallet and pulled out a 20, next to a bumch of 50's and a few 100's and fake I.D.'s

"Whoa! How many alias's do you have?"

"Enough."

"Thx Heero, I'll be right back.."

Heero remembered the day that he had gotten a new I.D, after last seeing Relena from behind the curtain. He was looking at her, feelings deep inside him were being silenced for what seemed eternity. He knew that where a little heat from Relena, but it seemed wrong. He had killed the little girl by accident, Relena reminded him so much of that little girl. He couldn't let the little girl die again.

The little girl would be better off without him. Yet, inside were feelings that were love, he intended to keep love locked up forever. He had destroyed the key with the little girl. Though once an old man told him to live by his emotions, it seemed the best thing to do. His feelings for Relena were there, he knew she knew it, the whole world seemed oblivious to it. He was soldier, a man of war, he was a perfect soldier, he was a murderer, a gundam pilot, a warrior. He was the nameless soldier. He sometimes wish he knew his real name, sometimes he didn't. Heero did have a mask on his face as he has a lock on his feelings, yet the key is thrown away. The only thing that could remove the mask was there, but too far away for someone to reach. He knew the key could be remade but, he wouldn't allow it to happen easily. He looked down at the new i.d. That was on a piece of paper with his name on it. He was supposed to turn this in as soon as possible to get a plastic card i.d.. "Jak A. Kanes" It was better this way, the little girl would be safe in the hands of her security.

As he disappeared, the I.D. slipped without him meaning it to.

Relena looked up at the balcony where she knew that he once stood, and felt his presence in her heart.

"Heero..." Relena cried softly. No one was with her in the big empty room. She cried still softly, she didn't understandwhy certain things have to happen. She, with a heavy heart, walked up the back stairs, wanting tofind a man that she knew would never return. She looked at her desk and heard the echo of her soft sighing and crying. This is where he last stood to look at her in real life, and this was the real thing. He was gone. She in downcast, dropped her gaze to the floor. She found a piece of paper. It was indeed the perfect soldier, Heero and a fake i.d. She at first wanted to try to find this person, but knew all to well it would be a loss of time, dissappointment, and unwated heartbreaks. She looked at the picture one last time, with an emotionless face that Heero often carried on his mask. She opened a nearby window and stared at the sky. Everything would pass like the wind in the sky.

"Heero..." Relena extended her hand saying mentally ' Heero, this is the last time i will say the name'

Relena let the wind hit her face, and blow her hair

"Goodbye." Relena let the paper fall out of her hands. It glided in the wind and made its way across the courtyard. Relena's face turned pale, she had let go. There was no more of a longing to be with a man called Heero, to her now, he does not exist.

She closed the window to the outside world, she closed the door to Heero. She had let the key to door glide away into the world by the wind. She had let the key to th window fall into her pocket, for her safe keeping as she then made her way outside.

A treaty was being signed for peace, she stood and waited for the part where she was supposed to clap and smile. She glanced up towards the sky as the piece of paper she let go pass her again and glide away, she normally would have said a name. But this time there was no name to be said, she was alone.

As Heero walked with a 2nd i.d. in hand ( he's always prepared) he looked towards the sky.

"Mission Complete."

Heero said staring at the sky, the little girl had to let go, and she was safe for now. Heero formed a small smile to himslef as he then lowered his head and began to walk as he casually hung a jacket over his shoulder.

Heero then walked the street alone yet there were a zillion ppl around him and he was lost in the sea of people.

"Goodbye," Heero said to himself. "Be careful little girl, watchover your dog."

'Goodbye Relena, watch over you kingdom.'

Heero sat in silence and didn't bother to eat. He needed to keep Relena out of his ind but the feeling and memory of her in his heart.

MW

"Thanx for letting me use your private jet again." Relena thanked him again for the 3rd time

"No problem.." Quatra smiled warmly.

Relena and all of her stuff along with Quatra's stuff was shoved onto his jet and they whisked away.

"You look a little tired." Quatra stated the obvious.

"I am, do you mind if I sleep a while?"

"No, go on right ahead."

"Thank you, goodnight." Relena gave him a small kiss on the cheek close to his lips.

"Goodnight, Relena." Quatra said lightly as she went off to a room.

"Sir, were approaching the border of north and south america."

"Good, keep right on schedule, lieutenant."

"Master Quatra, we'll be arriving at Dr. Sid's labratory in 4 hrs."

"All engines at full."

"Yes sir." the Lieutenant replied. The Lieutenant's name was Mak Shoghi. He and Quatra were good friends, but Mak always looked to Quatra as his commander and cheif somewhat more than a friend, and being the korean man he was, showed the man above him a lot of respect.

Quatra didn't like it too much when his friends called him _Master Quatra, _and asked them to stop, but some people like Mak, insisted they call him that. Quatra just sorta gave up on trying to get them to just call him Quatra.

"Master Quatra, do you plan to tell Relena where we are headed?"

"Yes, I'm not quite sure though how I'll break it to her though." Quatra stood in thought, suddenly remembering that Relena did not know where they were headed. 'I've to tell her nice and easy like.'

"Got any ideas?" Quatra asked almost desperately.

"Well, I don't exactly know what words to use, Master Quatra. Just tell it to her nice and easy like."

"Well, I know that much but, the words I'm going to use, how i'm gonna bring it up. I wonder what would happen if I was just straight forward..."

Quatra imagined him just walking up to Relena and saying "How are you doing? Fine? Thats Great! Listen, were going to go over to Dr. Sid's to get you examined for a test that he's working on." Quatra laughed inwardly at him being so straight. It just wasn't him.

Relena laid in her bed, the emptiness that was inside her was filled gradally by Quatra.

Relena smiled and drifted to sleep.

MW

"Sir, I've called the repair technician and he's your office right now, He's locationg the glitch."

"Good."

Sean Viniks then dismissed one of the intruders.

"You, what is your name?"

"Malcolm Radcliffe, Sir."

"I am Sean Viniks."

"Why didin't you come before Relena had left?" "

"We were delayed." Malcom apologized.

"I see. Your, to stay here and arrest every maid and butler and see their kept in somewhere where they can't get out. "

"Yes sir!" Malcolm then marched off while Sean went to find Thomas.

"Sir!" Thomas Pelper stood at attention "All camera's have been fixed here with new memory and links to the Winner Estate.

"Good Work."

"The orders from, Damus were to lie low until Relena returns and have the place ready and to stand by for a change of plans."

"Very well, have this place spic and span with everything you can think of. And Thomas , I want you to see personally Pagan doesn't come back until Relena get's back., I also want you to see that Noin and Zex don't come within 1000,000 miles of this mansion, think of something to deceive them with."

"Yes sir."

"Dismissed." Sean looked at the screens of the Winner residence, he was waiting for Relena to show up, then he could keep her under constant watch. His original plan was to take Relena hostage in her own home. But, Malcolm's team was delayed. If he had taken her hostage here, All of the world and universe would surrender, for her life. After all, she was the keeper of the peace. Those who could do nothing but fight, joined the D-Organization. As soon as they had her in the palm of their hands. The world would crumble sooner or later.

"Sir!" a soldier just walked in.

"What?"

"Noin and Milliardo and bringing in a Gundam from the moon."

"A gundam?"

"Yes. It's more powerful than Wing Zero. It was kept hidden their."

"Why!"

"It was a gundam built for the protection of the Republic, it was made for the ruler of the ESUN.

"Relena couldn't operate a Gundam!"

"Her swornprotecter would operate the Gundam and do as her bidding."

"How is it that Milliardo manged to hideit this long!"

"From what we know, it was a mistake. He had forgotten about it.Before the destruction of all mobile dolls and gundams, it was hidden in a crater.They hid it because there wasn't a leader of the ESUN. And, when their was a leader, there were already Gundam's protecting the leader."

"Why are they bringing it here?"

"They aren't sir. They're taking it to the sun."

"Contact Damus immediantly and tell him every thing you've told me. Send out a squadron to intercept them and arrest them."

"Right away sir." The soldier said, saluting and then running off.

"ESUN will be the D-Organization's. With the gundam in our grasp, nations who rebel will feel the consequences." Sean eyed the screen impatiently, the Princess Relena would soon be his, and the world and all the colonies at the feet of Damus, leader of the D-Organization.


	6. Nadja's

Duo sat around the couch watching an arabian movie, munching on popcorn.

"HAHAHAHAH! Just kick the dude's ass save the girl! Geez!" Duo was practically yelling at the T.V.

Heero just sat there, annoyed at Duo. He was so annoyed at Duo's constant comments on the movie, that he couldnt' even tell what the movie was about. He wondered how Hilde and Duo watched movies.

Heero inwardly had begun to thing about how many more minutes it was before he had to leave for work.

Before Heero knew it, the movie was over.

"Wow that was an awesome movie!"

Heero made no comment.

"Heero, can you cook?"

"Anyone can cook."

"Ugh! You know what I mean!"

"I'm moderate."

"Are you hungry?"

"Yeah."

"Ok, so what do you want to eat?"

"Nothing that you cook..." Heero stood up and began to walk to the stairs.

"Hey! The popcorn tasted fine!"

"You cooked it in a microwave..."

"Heero!" Duo was playing yet then again he wasn't.

"Well then, where do you want to eat!"

"Nadja's."

"Nadja's? Ok fine. Let's go. But your paying for the meal." Duo said a bit frustrated. "What are you doing?"

"Getting my work clothes. I work 3rd shift."

"That sucks, I'll be in the car." Duo grabbed his keys and walked into the kitchen and threw away the popcorn bag. The kitchen was small and a table was in the corner with 3 chairs. The living room was small to but just right for a person living on their own. He grabbed his big jacket and hat and gloves and a candy bar.

He went past the dark brown sofa, but on his snow proof shoes and went into the garage and started the car. He sat their and tuned into a local radio station.

Heero grabbed his workclothes and put them in a little bag.

mw on quatra's jet

Relena had just awakened form her nap.

She lazily got out of bed and went to the mirror. Her hair was... ok.

She went and since she was to lazy to change clothes, she just put a robe on over her pajama's.

Quatra was sitting at a chair and looking out the window, it was raining.

Quatra's chin rested on his knuckles. He was talking on the cellphone with Dr. Sid.

"We'll be there soon. Don't worry."

"Good, I'll see you here then."

Quatra hung up the phone and shut the flip part of his phone.

He dropped his phone onto his lap and rubbed his eyes. He ran his fingers through his hair.

He was tired.

He leaned back into his chair and tried to relax. He needed a massage. His body was weary. He had been told that someone broke into his house. He didn't know how that happened or how they could get in. They had stolen a few things. And the thief managed to severely injure 3 of his men. It was just bizarre.

Relena had walked in quietly. Not wanting to wake the other people that might be sleeping. ( a maid servant came along with Relena and some of Quatra's servants and guards.) She saw Quatra reclining in a chair near a window. She could tell he was awake because he reached up to rub his eyes then placed his hands back down. Relena could tell by the atmosphere that Quatra was troubled. It was like her 6th sense, she could tell when something was wrong and people needed something to help them.

She walked over silently to the back of his revolving chair. She could hear him breathing.

If this was Heero, he'd somehow know that she was in the room and would be able to mentally pinpoint her exact position. But with Quatra, who was somewhat laid back and more congenial,

Quatra sat up, not knowing Relena was there. He still had his eyes close as he slowly spun the chair around and faced the foot stool. When he opened his eyes, Relena was sitting on the foot stool.

"Relena?" Quatra said in surprise looking up.

"What's wrong?" Relena inquired.

Quatra hesitated at first, not really sure what to say his gze fell to the floor.

"Relena, before we go to my house, I need to take you to a place first..."

"What are you saying?"

"I need you to do me favor, will you take a small test for me at this lab?" Quatra knew that came out the wrong way. He didn't know how else to put it since they would be there in like 10 minutes.

Relena was like, .. "what?"


	7. Meeting Dr Sid

" Relena, a friend of mine needs you to help him with an experiment he's working on, you don't mind helping him do you?

"..."

"It will be a short, 6 minute thing total, to get into his lab, take a test and get out."

Relena normally would've trusted Quatra, but wasn't so sure. He reassured her 3 times before she finally agreed.

mw at duo's place

It was cold outside so he grabbed his hat, his cover shirt which went over his thin under shirt, then his actual shirt then a small but heavy duty coat then a jean jacket and gloves.

**beep x 3**

Heero went over to his Labtop.

"Heero, this is Dr. Sid. I see that you have losts of questions about my experiment and I would like you to ask the questions rather than looking at my results."

"none of your results correspond with another. Y is that?"

"each person is different so the results are different. Tho there is a lot of comparison you have failed to see. Each persons mind thinks in a certain way when fighting in a mobile suit. So their brainwaves matched up like I wanted, but you weren't looking at those were you?"

Heero gave him a look that said no.

"Oh, Quatra is here with Relena, you'll have to talk to me later about the results. Out."

The screen went off.

**honk x 3**

"Heero!" Duo yelled.

Heero heard him and still took his time putting on his shoes and getting his stuff before getting in the car.

"What took you so long!" Duo asked with his stomach growling

"Dr Sid called."

"Oh, What's up?" the suddenly calm Duo asked.

"It was about the results, nothing more." Heero looked out the window.

"Ah."

Duo backed out and closed the garage door and drove off.

Then went chating about the movie and Dr Sid and how is cooking is fine. Heero just drifted into a light sleep.

mw

Relena and Quatra walked out of the jet and into the lab.

"Quatra, it's good to see you again in person.

"Thankyou, Dr. Sid. This is Miss Relena Peacecraft

"Ahh, Miss Relena. It's a pleasure to see you. I don't think we've met before. You can call me Dr. Sid." Dr Sid held out his hand.

Relena smiled and shook his hand. "A pleasure to meet you also."

"I'm sure you might be wanting to know what the experiment is about." Dr Sid said walking over to a locker.

He explained the purpose of the experiment breifly and assured her it was for his own knowledge.

Relena agreed again to do it.

"Miss Relena, while I scan your body reactions to the illusions you may see, please act like you would if it were real life. Here, put this on." It was a very thing and light gray robe.

Dr. Sid had to scan her whole body because her actions towards the illusions would be more strained since she wasn't actually in the mobile suit.

Relena went into a locker room and changed. Quatra stood by the door until she came out. He felt he had to since he was the only person that she had incase something bad were to happen despite the fact that no one knew about the place other the the G pilots.

When she came out, he saw that she went into the dark scanner room then went to Dr. Sid to watch the process and results.

Relena stood and suddenly felt lasers hit her body, they measured her height and then the illusions began.


	8. No Signs of Fear

Quatra couldn't see Relena's body, but on the scanner it showed her actions towards the mobile dolls. She wasn't in a mobile suit herself though.

As soon as the tests were over, Relena just stood in the room mystified.

She saw him. That man. The Gundam pilot. Heero Yuy.

She vowed to never say his name and to dismiss all thoughts off him, yet the experiment inflicted his gundam image on her and she saw his face.

Appearently, Dr. Sid had given her Yuy's results to test with.

"This is strange." Dr. Sid said to himself.

"What?" Quatra asked.

"Look, her results." Sid pointed to the screen baffled.

"Relena wait a moment before exiting the room, please." Sid said in the loud speaker.

"What is it?"

"Quatra... she showed no signs of fear. She didn't do anything. She wasn't afraid."

"Was she supposed to be?"

" Well, a perosn would think it would be a normal reaction. Maybe I should try a different test result." Sid inputed Quatra's test result.

"I'm sorry Relena, my machined has malfunction, could you take the test one last time?" Sid lied about the malfunction, but couldn't say what really happened.

Relena nodded.

The test began and the hard lazer hit her body.

The test was over soon and the results were normal. She was afraid and her actions more strained in emotions of fear and what not.

Relena and Quatra then left the lab and headed over to Quatra's place.

mw

"Wow that food is good!" Duo had talked none stop the whole meal.

"Duo."

"Yeah?" Duo asked happily.

"Shut up."

Duo could tell by the scowl on Heero's face that if he said one more meaningless sentence, his mouth would be ripped of his face and put through a shredder.

Heero was so annoyed, he felt like he'd rather be haning upside down with his tonge nailed to nose.

"Are you going to get dessert?"

"No."

"Can I take any more orders?" the sweet curly haired red haired waitress asked.

"Nah, were finished tonite." Duo replied casually.

"Alright then, your receipt will be here soon."

Heero got up and said he was going to go to the car and wait for Duo there. He was going to enjoy what little peace he could.

Heero got to the car to find that someone broke into the car nad the driver seat was filled with snow.

"Hm..." Heero stood infront of the car, crossed his arm , closed his eyes, and lowered his head.

He heard someone snickering not far from where he was.

Heero walked towards the voice and found to pimps standing near a dumpster laughing. Heero watched them stealthy- like as they kept talkin'.

Heero heard a couple footsteps from the other direction and was taken by surprise when he found a big black fist make contact with the side of his face..

Heero swung back and got the man to the ground quicker than lighting, then pulled out a hidden handgun.

He then saw Duo come around the corner and point a gun to the pimps behind Heero who before snickered laughed and talked.

Then, there was a cop car that pulled up a block and a half away. Heero and Duo figured the cops must be after these duds. So they slowly yet quickly got into their snow filled broken driver window car and went to Heero's work place.


	9. The White German Shepard

"Dam!" Duo cursed in anger. "Now, I gotta fix my window."

"I'll get you a new window." Heero said, meaning it yet, his intention was to get him to stop talking about the broken window and to try and figure out why they did it.

"Thanks buddy, tha'd be nice." Duo said, for a moment doubting that Heero would ever get the window for him since help w as sort of an almost uncommmon thing for Heero to offer.

They drove back home, Duo freezing since the wind and snow kept hitting him.

"What could they have beeen after? Did you leave cash out?" Heero asked.

"No, my cash is stuffed in my wallet."

"A gun?"

"Nope, that's on me." Duo grinned a bit.

"Drugs?"

"...no!" Duo was a bit shocked that Heero would think he did drugs, but then remembered it was heero asking the questions.

"Your cell?"

Duo slammed on the brakes and gasped. He checked under the seats, his pockets.

He found his cell phone up in the sunglasses case.

"Yes! They didn't take it!" Duo was so happy.

"Duo, why are you driving me home? Heero remembed that he had to go to work

Heero's cellphone/gps/walki-talki rang a short ring. Heero anwsered it, knowing it was his work he didn't say a greeting, it would probably be a recording.

"Mat Drinn, you requested has been granted for3 days vacation. You are to come in to work within 3 days from this phone call. Thank You." a female computer generated voice spoke.

"Nevermind."

"Heero do you actually live somewhere? Do you have a car?" Duo asked.

"Yeah. I live in many places. And I have a car and a truck.."

"Well, which one is actually home to you."

Heero ignored his question.

"..." Duo waitecd for an awnser.

"..."

"..."

"The outskirts of Rinoka City."

"Wow, that's actually not far from here. Why did't you tell Trowa?"

Heero suddenly grabbed the steering wheel and jerked it to the right. They went off the dirt road and hit a tree.

Heero quickly checked Duo's pulse on his wrist and got nothing, checked his neck. The pulse was fine. Then he got out of the car and went to the road.

There was a White German Shepard sprawled out in the road. Heero involuntarily rushed towards the dog and bent over to make sure it was okay. It hit him then that he might've killed the dog.

'...Relena...' Heero said her name in his head. He looked for breathing and found that it was alive just, unconscience. He picked up the dog and put it in the back seat.

Heero looked at Duo. He must've hit the wheel pretty hard. He was out cold. Heero went to the driver side of the car and opened the door, unbuckled Duo and, since it was a short distance, decided to drag him to the passenger seat, rather than picking him up over his shoulder.

Soon, Heero was on the way to his house, which wasn't that terribly far from Duo's house. On the way their he stopped to get his lap top, and his other clothing. Then started towards his house.

He got there and pulled into his garage and shut the garage door. Then, he got Duo dragged him to small room with a cot in it. The room was actually a closet under the stairs.

Heero then went back to the car to find the Dog. He brought it inside and laid it on the couch. Then he started a fire and laid the dog beside it. This dog had to survive.

For Heero, this somehow reminded him of that night in his dorm room.

Relena had curtsied and he had his gun pointed to her head. He could've killed her like he could have killed the dog.

Heero shook his head, dismissing the memories jogged back by the White German Shepard.

Heero took off his shoes and took of Duo's and laid them by the door.

Then Heero went upstairs and laid down on his bed, he took his gun from under his pillow. He looked at it.

Heero didn't know why he still had the gun really. To him not having a gun was like not having his pants, he couldn't go in public without either. Heero laid there and just slowly drifted off into sleep.


End file.
